Fearless
by GothicCutie101
Summary: Better Summary inside! R&R! Rosalie Hale, perfect life, enough said. No, not enough... Vampire Emmett Cullen? Beside's being a vampire, life is good, right? Uh, no! Alice Brandon, new and quirky. Really easy to make at least one friend. Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry I deleted it; even if it only had one chapter. It just wasn't that good, so I'm rewriting it, okay? Lol. I'm not going to be on much, but school ended today! Just let me warn you, I won't be on much. Enjoy. :D**

**Summary: Okay, the story is better then it sounds. I suck at summaries, haha. So let's just say it's about Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and the rest of the Twilight gang. But it mainly focuses on those three characters. I'm not exactly sure how the story's going to turn out, but if you've read my other stories, I'm sure you'll like this just as much!**

**Disclaimer: Dang. I _still_ don't own Twilight.**

**Outfits: For Alice's outfit, go to this link, but make sure to take out the spaces in the numbers and "polyvore"! But make sure you read up until that point before you check out her outfit! Lol. Note: I didn't make the outfit, I chose that because I thought it would be good :D! http:/www.p olyv ore .com/pntp_tepb_round/set?id=192 430 79**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**Preface:** Maybe this _wasn't _a very good idea, but it's to late now. Over and done with. It happened, and there's no turning back. _Too bad there isn't a second turn._

**Quote:** _"Force a smile to hide an emotion, Force an emotion to hide your soul..."_

"Alice, honey, it's eleven-thirty, you need to get to bed soon. You have a big day ahead of you," My mother, Dana, told me as she stuck her head in my some-what cluttered room again. I glanced up from the box of clothes I was sorting through and grinned. "Sure thing, Mom. Let me just finish up this box here," I told her. She gave me a small, tired smile and nodded her head. "Alright. Call me if you need anything. Good-night."

"'Night, Mom," I said. When she shut the door behind her, I got up from my bed and set the cardboard box full of clothes on my dresser, which was the only other pieace of furniture in the room a the moment, then sighed a satisfied sigh. The room- my new room, was starting to shape up just a bit, especially on such short notice. It was a big change, but I think I was going to like it here. I was starting to feel like poor, little orphan Annie; _"You just gotta hold on till tomorrow," _As she sang. Except, I wasn't sad. I was happy._ Gleeful,_ almost.

My parents had just divorced. I knew they were fighting a lot the last couple of months, but within the last couple of weeks it has gotton worse. A _lot_ worse. Dad had threatened things, and got to the point where he would try to beat her. That did it, though. She filed for a divorce a week ago, and told me to_ pack up my things, we were moving!_ Of course, it's kind of hard to find a house with a one week notice. Plus, we had to stay in town to make their quickey-divorce final. And the day we packed up- a moving truck was sending our other things in a few days- Dad presented me with a car, shiny and new, when we arrived at the house in the small town of Forks, Washington. A porsche. _Yellow,_ I might add. Apparently that was his idea of _"good-bye, daughter, whom I may or may not see again in my life."_ To tell you the truth, it was pretty sweet. I wanted to check it out right away, but it was nearly nine P.M. when we arrived; We lived in Portland, Orgen, before Forks.

I shook my head to erase my daze. I didn't need any dreams about the divorce. It was pretty sad- I loved my dad- and I didn't want any creepy dreams haunting me in the night, especially when I had my first day at Forks High School tomorrow.

I pushed a few hangers off my bed and the lightly fell to the floor, making a clanking sound as they hit the wood. Then I crawled into bed, with a fresh, yet slightly wrinkled, pair of pajamas on. I fell asleep almost as soon as I shut off my bedside lamp.

The pouring rain hit me like a bullet that morning, making me shoot straight up in bed. _Where am I? _I thought. I stayed still for a moment, dumbfounded. It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that we just moved. I was so used to waking up to my alarm playing some kind of fifties band and the light sun. Now, I woke up to nothing but dark storm clouds and pouring rain. _Oh well,_ I thought hopefully. _I'll get used to it._

I climbed out of bed and streched, thankful that I got a good nights sleep. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, my bare feet padding on the wood floor, that changed into kitchen tile. The smell of dark coffee brewing and cold cereal hit me in the face immedietly. It smelled like a breakfast room in a hotel.

"Good morning, Alice," Mom said, sitting down and filling out some fourms. Probally for her new store; one of the good things about moving here last minute- the people who used to live here, a large, rowdy family, owned a small store here in town, but never used it for anything. Storage, probally. So they gave it to us with the house. It was a great deal. All my mom had to do was fill out a few fourms. She was opening a jewelery store,_ "Dana's Diamonds," _she's naming it. All the necklaces, braclets, rings, and everything else she made, was purely hand-made. I've seen some she's made already, and I have to say, they're all _awful _pretty.

"Good morning, Mom," I replied, getting a paper plate and spoon, then getting the gallon of milk from the fridge and the _Kix_ box that was sitting on the counter, then sat down across from my mother. I can't wait till we get everything in and set up; it was kind of hard to eat cereal with plastic utensils, even if it was set securley at the kitchen's island countertop bar table. But, whatever. I'll live.

I poured some cereal and milk into the bowl, then took a bite, getting goosebumps since the milk was so cold, and since it's already freezing outside, even with the heat on. I finished up- I wanted to be content and not starving on my first day- then dumped out the rest of the milk into the sink, then threw away the bowl and spoon.

I bounded up the stairs to my room, then looked through my closet full of clothes; I still had some to put away, but it would do for today. After putting together a outfit, brushing out my short and jaggy black hair- I prefered to cut my own hair, and uniquley too, but I think it looks good- then putting on just a smudge of make-up- I examined myself in front of my closet mirror. Wow.

I had on a ruffled, creamish-tan skirt, a dark navy-blue button up tank top tucked into the skirt with a wide red belt, a red coat to match the belt, black tights, and black flats with a black flower on each. I had on a red headband with black and white poka-dot bow clips on it._ Perfect!_ I thought.

I gave my hair one last fluff, then came quickley back downstairs and grabbed the red bag with _"Alice" _and wicked little blue birds all over it that I had layed out the night before. I fished my keys out from the bag and called "heading off to school! Wish me luck, Mom! Love ya!" Then raced out the door and into my car to avoid the pouring rain.

I sat in my warm and dry- _and new_- yellow porshe to admire it and find out how to work it for a minute. After figuring out all the gear and readjusting and things like that, I pulled out of the driveway and on the way to school, trying to examine the wet paper of directions I had printed off of MapQuest. Finding the school wasn't that hard, even if I didn't search directions. It was the only high school in town. I pulled into what I thought was the student parking lot- guessing by all the students- and parked. I turned off the engine and smiled. I was so excited! _Forks High School, prepare to meet the amightly Alice Marie Brandon! I thought._ I noticed other students, dressed in drab, wet clothes, examining my car as they walked by. It was obvious they were curious- _was a new student upon us? _I bet they asked each other. The only other nice cars in the parking lot was a red, BMW convertable, and a silver Volvo. _Nice!_ I commented silently.

I smiled, then pulled out a pieace of minty gum from my bag and popped it into my mouth. Throwing the wrapper back into the bag, I opened the door, bag over head, and ran inside to the saftey of the warm school. I didn't try to avoid stares, like a new student always did, but smiled at everyone who glanced my way. They watched me with wide eyes. They must've been curious about me, our loved my outfit! _I KNEW it was perfect!_ I thought triumphetly.

I found the office easily- it was to the left of me when I walked in, and it said _"Office"_ on it. I swung open the door and glanced around. A kind of large, thirty or fourtey year old with red hair and a purple sweater sat behind the counter and glanced up and me, looking bored at first, but then giving me a up-down look at my outfit. I walked over to her with a smile on my face and said "hi! I'm Alice Brandon. I'm new." The women nodded her head, acting like she knew about me, then, picked up a pile of papers and went through them. She pulled a small stack of four or five papers and handed them to me. "Fill these out and return them when your done." Wow. Not even a little _"hello"_ or a _"my name is so on"_? Kind of rude, but I let that slide. I gave her another smile. "Thank you," I said, and turned around to sit down in one of the plain, gray office chairs. "Oh, Ms. Brandon is it? No gum aloud," She stated. I think I was beginning to not like this women. I spit the gum out in the wastebasket near her, and sat down, not bothering to reply to her rudeness. I then started to fill out the first fourm.

* * *

**So, how did you like the first chapter? I hope I can add the second one, too. If you haven't already seen Alice's outfit, the link is before the starting of the chapter. Be sure to take out the spaces in "polyvore" and in the numbers, but no where else! If it shows another link called "PNTP 7 TEPB Round 6(: - Polyvore", then click it, and it should lead you there. If it still doesn't, then tell me in a response or PM me and I'll send you it again. Thanks.**

**Now, I'll ask again, how did you like the chapter? Do you like Alice's character? Her kindess, cherrfulness, and her positive attitude? I probally made some spelling mistakes, so sorry! Tell me what you think.**

**Please review, and give ideas if you want. The next chapter will be in Rosalie's point of few, _I think?_ Haha. Now, every time you review, I will send a response to it, and give you a little preview or heads up on what's going on in the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Gabby (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello (: Hope you like this chapter! I still can't get over the fact that it's summer, and it hasn't even been two days! Ahh! :D**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh*. Nope, I _still_ don't own Twilight...**

**Note: Here is the link to Rosalie's outfit. Check it out now! But be sure to take out the spaces in the numbers and in "polyvore", okay? If it doesn't work, click the link it shows. If it doesn't show, tell me and I'll fix it and resend it to you! I didn't make it, just FYI. http:/www.p oly vor e .com/goodmorning/set?id= 1 748 249 8**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**Preface:** In one second, life is perfect. And the next, it's a living hell. How did this happen? Oh, yeah, I remember now. Because of you.

**Quote:** _"Somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song. You can't forget it."_

"C'mon, Rose, hurry up!" My friend, Bella Swan, complained as I touched up my make-up in one of the bathrooms at school. "Hold on..." I muttered, concentrating on not poking myself in the eye with my mascara wand; not that I would, but with all of Bella's complaining, it _is _possible. Bella sighed and shook her head at me, then wrapped her sweater tighter around her as a couple of freshmen girls came in, the breeze from the door swinging open making it colder then it already was.

I fumbled with the hem of my own dress. I guess it was a bad idea to wear a dress today... Especially when I didn't bring a jacket.

"You should've brough a jacket," Bella said, mimicking my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. "Duh. I know that," I said. Bella gave me a look. "They why didn't you bring one?" All I could do was shrug.

I put away my mascara then pulled out some chapstick; I was determined to not get chapped lips and I was going to see Emmett in a minute, so I really didn't need to fuss with gloss. I quickley swiped some on and puckered my lips. Bella only sighed. "Come on Rose!" She complained. I glared at her. "It takes time and pain to be beatiful, Bella!" I fumed, throwing my hands up in the air. She took a step back. "Whoa, okay, sorry. Gosh. What's your problem?" I glared at her again. "Sorry!" She squeaked. She then slipped out the door.

I sighed and threw my chapstick back into my bag, then, giving my hair a quick twirl, I turned on my heel and left the bathroom.

Spotting Emmett in the hallway was easy. Beside's him being tall and all, I could spot him anywhere. I saw him, his back toward me, and I grinned. I ran up, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He must've known I would do that, because he swung me back around, towards him, and planted a kiss on my lips. "Hey hot stuff," He said. I giggled and playfully slapped him, and then he let me down.

"What's up?" He asked me as we leaned against Jasper's locker, waiting for everyone else to show up. We always met up at Jasper's locker; it was just the right place to meet up. An even meeting point.

I shrugged. "Not much. Mother wasn't home when I got up, so that was peaceful. You?" I asked. "Eh, sat around listening to Edward complaining. Waiting to see you," He told me with a smirk. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek and he wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, lovebirds," Jasper said, coming over toward us. "Hey," We said in unison. Jasper laughed. "Move over, I need to put some things away," He said, dialing his locker combination, which I happened to know.

"Six five eight two," I said quickley, making Jasper glance up. "How do you know that?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I know everything about you," I said nochantly. "Emmett..." Jasper warned. Emmett only smirked.

Jasper went back to his locker, and I leaned against Emmett, waiting for Bella and Edward to show up._ And she tells me to hurry up! _I thought.

I watched students slowly fill the halls. The nerds, jocks, freshmen, wanna-be's, normal ones, and others rushed to each other, patted each others backs, dropped books, and tried to remember their conbinations.

As if waiting for something bad to happen, he came in. Royce. Royce King.

I narrowed me eyes, and Emmett stiffened. We both hated Royce with a passion.

Royce King was the kind that can get any girl to fall in love with him, except me. Last spring, when we were sophmores, he almost got me killed. Everytime I think that, the same scene of what happened flashes through my mind.

_"You need a ride, babe?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head. "No, it's okay. You need to go hunting, you're thirsty. I'll walk. Besides, it's kind of nice out," I said, glancing up at the sunset. It was drizziling out, but that was okay._

_"You sure?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Okay. Love you," He said, giving me a kiss. "Love you too," I murmured, then left the school parking lot. Between Emmett's football practices and my rehearsal's for the school musical, Annie, last year, we've been getting out late. I would usually ride home with Emmett, but I knew he was thirsty, so I would walk home instead._

_I was a couple of blocks from home when it started to rain harder. I was in one of the sketchy neighborhood's, but it was a faster way to get home then the way I usually take._

_I could hear voices and the smell of beer up a few houses, so I started to walk faster. Bad idea. "Hey, look, it's Rose!" I heard a voice slurr. Royce. I sped up, but someone- his friend, Wes, I think- grabbed my arm._

_"Let go of me," I said through clenched teeth. Royce stumbled over to me. "Hey, look, there's my Rose!" He called to the party-goers. "I'm not your's," I muttered. Royce laughed. "Fiesty, I like that," And I glared._

"Where's your little lover?" Someone asked me. "Shut up," I said. They all laughed then. I thought about what they might try to do. I was on the verge to either screaming or running.

"_Let me go," I said, a little louder this time. Wes, I think, wouldn't, and I struggled against his grasped. He passed me over to Royce, and he smirked even more. I had enough. I tried kicking him, and he let go momentarily, so I ran._

_He caught up quickley and pushed me down to the sidewalk. "You shouldn't have done that," He slurred. He was on top of me now, and started to unbutton my shirt._

_"P-Please, just l-let me go," I cried, trying to get him away. He wouldn't, and I screamed. I heard a siren in the distance, coming closer, as Royce tried to unbutton my jeans, but I was struggling. I didn't want him doing anything to me. When he heard the siren come closer, he got off me, and I ran. I almost got hit by the police car, but at least I was away from Royce. I fell as the car almost hit me. I got up again quickley, and cut through bushes to get to my house._

_All the lights were off in my house, and my mother's car wasn't in the driveway. Then it hit me. I forgot she was on some business trip in Paris or some really nice place for her design company. I grabbed my house key out of my pocket and opened the door quickley, afraid that Royce was coming. I knew he would. I locked the door behind me, then checked to make sure all the other doors and windows we're locked. I turned on all the lights._

_I didn't know who to call. I couldn't call Bella; her dad is the police cheif and if he found out... Emmett was probally gone hunting, and there was no one else to call._

_I sat locked up in my room, shaking from what happened. I dialed Emmett, and he hadn't gone hunting yet. When he found out what happened he rushed over and held onto me tightly, cursing under his breath and swearing he wouldn't let me walk home alone again. He wanted to kill Royce. I did too. But if we did that, we'd be dead. And if someone found out what happened, Royce would go to jail, and when he got out... I didn't want to finish the sentence._

_Emmett stayed with me the whole weekend, comforting me. It takes all he could to not to kill Royce when he see's him now._

"Hey Rose," A voice said, snapping me out of my daze. Royce. I shivered at his voice, the memory. Emmett held onto me tighter. "Go. Away," Emmett stated through clenched teeth. Royce shrugged. "Just being nice," He said, smirking. I glared, and that just made him smirk even more. "Leave," Jasper said. Jasper didn't even know what happened. Only Emmett and I. And of course all the party-goers. We were careful not to think about it in front of Edward, or a hell would break loose. We both knew that.

Royce put his hands up and slowly backed up. "Hey, okay, sorry. See you later, Rose," He said, turning around and rushing to leave. I put my head against Emmett's chest and sighed. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair with one hand, the other hand still around my waist.

"I hate him, I really do," I said.

"I do too. More then you could ever imagine. And I really, really, love you," He said. I smiled and he kissed me again.

* * *

**Okay, so how did you like this chapter? Review it! x) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up today, if not then probally on Saturday or something... I don't know yet. Haha. Suggest ideas, too!**

**The next chapter will probally be in Rosalie's point of view again. Probally. I'm not sure. Haa.**

**Note: If you didn't see Rosalie's outfit already, go to the link before the story and it tell's you how to go there and see it. Haa. Oh, and in Rosalie's flashback, she wasn't raped by Royce, okay? Just in case you didn't know.**

**Oh, and sorry for these first two chapters being so short! I promise the rest will be longer! PS: I think this might be a long story... Lol! x)**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**

**Gabby (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heellooo! :D Hope you like this chapter! Happy Summer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. _But_ I own this! :D**

**Note: It doesn't mention it, but this is Bella's outfit. I felt like she needed to have a outfit. It's cute, but not too fussy, perfect for Bella. You know the routine, take out the spaces in "polyvore" and the numbers! Copy and paste, and if it leads you to a link, that should be it! If it doesn't work, PM me or tell me in a review! Thanks! http:/www. p oly vor e .com/pastel/set?id= 1371 33 2 0**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**Quote:** _"Music is what feelings sound like."_

We stayed like that for a minute, but I lifted my head when I saw a flash of red._ Bright _red. A bright red _jacket_._ What the hell?_

I glanced up and stared where I thought I saw that hideous thing. It must've been my eyes teasing me. But it wasn't. Right there, standing in the hallway, clutching books with a clueless smile on her face, was a short, pixie-like girl. My first impression of her was _freak._

I looked at Emmett, trying to read his expression. He had the same, confused, and disguested look on his face as I did.

She was short. Jaggy black hair that was cut short- it looked like she cut it herself-, a hideous creamish-brown colored skirt with ruffles, and a navy blue button up shirt underneath. Tights. Matching Flats. Oh, and a red headband with a black bow with poka-dots on him. Yes, she truley was a freak, through and through. Gross.

_"Woah,"_ Emmett whispered in my ear. I nodded. "It's revoulting. Literally," I said.

I didn't want to be caught looking at her, so I turned my attention back to Emmett, he was twirling the tips of my hair and mindlessly giving me kisses. The bell rang, and I gave Emmett one last kiss, then ran off to my locker before the late bell.

Getting to my locker, I fumbled with the combination- one two zero six-, trying to get to class on time.

"I like your outift," Said a voice. I turned and looked, and almost jumped back in shock. It was pixie-girl again, and she was literally two inches from my face. "Uhm, thanks," I said, slamming my locker and running toward Homeroom. _This chick really is a nutjob! _I thought as I took my seat.

Five minutes into Homeroom, _he _walks in. And pixie-freak girl. Just my luck. Royce, of course, takes the seat next to mine, while Mr. Reynolds introuduce's the freak to us. "Class," He said. "We have a new student here. This is Alice Brandon. Treat her with respect so she feels comfortable here. Here's some of the books you'll need. You can take a seat over... There," He said, pointing to a seat in the back of the class. She walked down the eyes, a big grin on her face and a shine in her eyes as everyone watched her. But she only watched me. Creepy!

Class was slow. When Mr. Reynolds wasn't paying attention, Royce would poke me, bug me, or even run his hand up my arms or legs. All the while I would tell him_ "stop" _or push him away. Most of the time I got caught and got in trouble. Every single time Royce got away with it.

The bell finally rang, and I gathered up my things and made a run for my next class, Math. Blech.

I was a bit early when I got there, but at least I didn't have to be around Royce... Even though he was in the same class. And sat right in front of me; I sat in the back next to Emmett, thankfully.

I took my seat and the class started to slowly fill up with students. Emmett came in late; as usual- he probally stopped by Edward and Jasper's locker before class- and took his seat next to me, ignoring the teacher, Mrs. Woodin, who was trying to give him a lecture on being late to class, and gave me a kiss.

"Hey," He murmured. "Hey."

He kissed me again, and, ignoring Mrs. Woodin's yells and her banging of a stapler on her desk, she came over to us, and we broke away. "None of this inappropriate behaivor in my classroom!" She yelled before going back to her desk. The room filled with snickers, and Royce just glared. Emmett only winked at me, and I stifled a giggle.

Throughout the class, I idily took notes, but more so focused on what Emmett was doing. He would hold my hand from under the desks, give me kisses when Mrs. Woodin wasn't looking, wrote on his papers saying "I love YOU" and other little things. It was sweet.

History and Science was a blur. Same boring topic, same boring work, blah blah blah... It didn't really matter. I was looking foward to Lunch, where everyone can just hang out or whatever.

When the bell rang indictating that Science was over, I got out of my seat, scooped up my books, and made my way to my locker quickley, hoping to get everything finished before the halls got too crowded and crazy. Throwing my books into my locker and pulling out my purse; putting a few things I needed for my later classes in there; I headed off to lunch, digging through my purse to find some money for Lunch.

That goodness I got here early! I thought a few minutes later as I was in line. The cafeteria was becoming packed. It was crazy. Scanning my options quickley, I grabbed a Coke Zero and some kind of chicken thing. If Mother saw me right now she would kill me...

I took my seat next to Emmett quickley, and the first thing Edward did was chuckle. I glanced at him. "What?" I asked. "I heard that in Math today Mrs. Woodin started banging a stapler on her desk to try to get you two to stop sucking each others faces off, and when you wouldn't that she came over to you guys trying to break it up," He laughed. I stifled a laugh and stuck my tongue out at him. "Really mature, Rose," He said.

Bella arrived next with Jasper. "Cheating on Eddie for Jasper, huh, Bella?" Emmett asked. Bella blushed and shook her head. She got embarresed_ way _to easily.

The guys watched as Bella and I ate silently. It was kind of akward. Usually they were talking constantly.

"Have you seen the new girl?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

"Alice Brandon?" Emmett asked, and Jasper nodded.

"I have. She sits behind me in Science," Bella piped in.

"The pixie-chick girl?" I asked. Jasper narrowed his eyes, and I caught Emmett's eye and we smirked at Jasper's reaction. "Someone has a little crush..." I said in a sing-song voice. "Oh, shut up!" Jasper said, taking Bella's fork from her hand and throwing it at me. Bella glanced up in shock. "I was _using_ that!" She stated. I moved out of the way and Emmett grabbed it. "Missed me!" I said. Jasper growled, and I laughed. As if he would do anything.

The bell rang then, and everyone started to get up. I gave Emmett a kiss, then headed off to the auditoriam for Drama. Pixie-chick was there to. Ugh. All we did was take turn reading monolouges for our upcoming production of Grease. It passed by quickley, and the bell rang. Up next was Show Choir.

I walked into the chorus room, which was used for us Show Choir kids, Orchastra, and a few other things, and took my seat. The class slowly started to fill up, and Mr. Morrison came in last. "Okay, I'm sure you have all met her by now, but this is Alice Brandon," said. "Why don't you take a seat next to... Rosalie. Then we'll get started," He said. I tried not to sigh dramatically, but it was kind of hard not to with this freak grinning at me.

"Okay, so, all of you- not including Alice- have you assingment from last week, I presume?" Mr. Morrison asked. Some nodded their heads while others gave little "uh's..."

"Alright, then. As I was saying, your assignment was to sing a song that has something to do with rain, because... Well, it's Forks, what do you expect? Now, let's start off with... Rosalie?" He said. I got up, but left my sheet music at my seat. I know pratically all the Les Miz songs by heart. It was one of my favorite musicals.

"On My Own, from Les Miserables," I stated, then started to sing.

I could pratically feel myself being absorbed into the music, the whole atmohsphere. I left little Rosalie Hale and was lonley Eponine, alone on the French streets at night dreaming about my love.

_And now I'm all alone again, no where to go no one to turn to,_  
_without a hope without a friend without a face to say hello too._  
_And now the night is near,_  
_And I can make believe he's here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_  
_When everybody else is sleeping_  
_I think of him and then I'm happy_  
_With the company I'm keeping_  
_The city goes to bed_  
_And I can live inside my head._

_On my own_  
_Pretending he's beside me_  
_All alone, I walk with him till morning_  
_Without him_  
_I feel his arms around me_  
_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_  
_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights are misty in the river_  
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_  
_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone, the river's just a river_  
_Without him the world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_

But, like I said, it didn't last that long. A sudden sickening feeling came over me, and I struggled to finish my song. Duitfully, I took a quick breath between lyrics and started to sing once again.

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life I've only been pretending_  
_Without me his world will go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known!_

_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_But only on my own._

Claps and cheers erupted through the Choir Room, and I rushed out, my hand over my mouth.

"Will someone go check on her and see if she's okay?" I heard Mr. Morrison ask as I rushed down the hall.

A few minutes later I heard the door to one of the bathrooms swing open. "Hello?" Asked a voice. Oh, shit. Mr. Morrison sent pixie to find me. I heard a few more steps come toward me, where I was on my knees in one of the stalls.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I didn't respond. She stayed silent for a moment. "Rosalie, right?" She asked softley. I nodded; the only acknowledgement I have ever given her. She stayed silent a little longer. "You okay?" She asked again.

"Do you think I'm okay?" I snapped. _Whoa._ I didn't know what had come over me... It just, _happened_. Pixe- I mean, _Alice,_ took a step back. "I-I'm sorry." pulled my bangs back while running my fingers through my hair and sighed. "It's just that, Mr. Morrison told me to check on you..." She trailed off. I nooded, and took another breath. "I know," I sighed. "Sorry... I guess. I'm just not feeling good right now, that's all."

Well, at least that was the truth.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office? Go home or something?" I shook my head. The only thing more I need is a phone call to my mother. "I-I'll just go lay down in the nurse's office for a little while... Uhm, tell Mr. Morrison sorry for me, okay?" I asked. Alice shook her head up and down vigerously. "Got it. Feel better soon!" She rushed out of the bathroom quickley, but returned a second later. "Uhm, do you, uh, want me to, you know, take you to the, uhm, office?" She stuttered. I shook my head, the same nasueas feeling coming over me again. "No. It's okay." Alice tilted her head just a bit. "Uh... Okay, then. S-See you later, Rosalie," She said, then rushed out of the bathroom.

I sat on the floor, my head against the gross metal wall of a stall and shut my eyes. I sat there for a few minutes, hoping all the nasueas feelings I had would go away. They didn't. I sighed again and stiffly got up, splashed some cold water on my face, and reluctantly headed down to the nurse's office.

I was almost there when I stopped. They would call Mother, and that would be horrible. Who know's how I got stuck with her! I thought sourly, as I slowly made my way to last period Gym.

At least it's the last class of the day. And Emmett's there too. And Bella. The late bell had already rung, so there was no point in getting out of it. I didn't have a slip from Mr. Morrison or the nurse, so this might cause some tension with Coach Clapp. Gar.

Slowly swinging the door open to the locker room's, I noticed that Bella was the only one left, but she was just heading out the door. She turned around when she heard me. "Rose, where were you? I tried texting you..." She trailed off. "I, uh, wasn't feeling well during Show Choir... That's why I was late."

"Oh," She she said, then slipped through the door, not wanting to have a lecture. The door swung behind her, and I could hear Coach Clapp calling off names. I better get there ASAP! I thought, but then, with a groan, I realized that with all this crap and stuff that I forgot to get my gym bag. _"Uggggh!" _I yelled, then stormed out of the locker room's and around the corridor, to the other wing of the school, just to get to my locker, just to get my fucking stupid gym bag!

I was ten minutes late for Gym.

"HALE!" Coah Clapp yelled when I finally slipped silently in from the door. He had been watching. "Where were you?"

I bit my lip. "S-Show Choir, my class befo-" He cut me off. "I don't want to know about your Show Choir with your little gay friends! Other students here have that class, and look, they're not ten minutes late!"

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well, and I was in the bathroom- sick- and then I came here, and I forgot my uniform so I-I went to get it, which, you know, is all the way at the other end of the sch-" He cut me off again. "Ten extra laps," He muttered.

At least it beats a lecture, right?

Changing back into my normal clothes, Bella and I were the last one's there. "So why were you late, exactly? Show Choir stuff?" She asked. _"Ehh..." _I said, shrugging back into my dress and turning around so Bella could zip it up. "Yeah. Kinda. Pretty much."

"Huh," She said.

The bell rang, and at last school was over. Emmett was waiting for us- well, me- when we got out. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured in my hear "you okay?" I nodded. And he gave me a quick kiss, then let go. "Okay. Good. Are you coming over tonight?" He asked. I shrugged. "Depends on my mother," I said.

It was true. She's a crazy freak. Okay, not _exactly _in those words, but you wouldn't want her as your mom, let me just tell you that right now.

* * *

**How'd ya like it? Review!**

**Okay, sorry that it's still kinda short. Ugh. Haha. I'll try to make them longer, okay? I promise!**

**I'm busy tomorrow until Friday (camp stuff for school... Bleh. Lol.) but at different times each day. Same for next week (Glee Camp, Voice Lessons, Performance Stuff, Show Choir, Friends, Dance, Act, Etc! :D) so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. Homefully sometime this week!**

**If you haven't already seen Bella's outfit (yes, I know it's not mentioned, I just felt like I needed to give her a little something. LOL! Btw, I didn't make it! All credit for it goes to Hollisterbabe... , okay? Thanks :D)**

**Hopefully I'll get another chapter for DWTIME (short - the initials- for Dancing With Tears In My Eyes) up sometime this week. Same for another story I'm working on. x) Just think: Rosalie. Jacob. Dramarama! :D Lol.**

**Please review! It would mean the world to me! Haa. Also, give any ideas if you have any! If I use them, I'll glady mention you! And thank you to RJRRA (I don't think that's right... I can't remeber right now, but you know who you are!) for always reviewing for me! Your great! :D**

**Hugs && Kisses**

**- Gabby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm really busy! I hope to get on here more so I can post more chapters. I'll have another up for Dancing With Tears In My Eyes soon too, I hope! Haa. By the way, I have an idea for another story! If you want a preview for it, please mention it in a review! And, as usual, in every review I give you a quick update on what's going to happen in the next chapter, if I don't, then a little pieace of it, okay? Just tell me if you don't want me to! And remember, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Note: There are a lot of outfits for this chapter! So you know what to do by now, right? If not, check the previous chapters or PM me!**

**Rosalie's Outfit: If you haven't already seen it, then go here! And take out the spaces! http:/www. poly vore .com/goodmorning/set?id= 1 74824 98**

**Rosalie's Dinner Outfit: Be sure to take out the spaces! This is for the dinner scene; which comes up right away! http:/www. poly vore .com/cant_stop_loving_you/set?id= 1 96993 80**

**Rosalie's Mother's Outfit: Be sure to take out the spaces! And be sure to check out the one below, because she changes quickley! http:/www. po lyvore .com/red_white_black/set?id= 18 94770 4**

**Rosalie's Mother's Dinner Outfit: Be sure to take out the spaces! http:/www. polyv ore .com/how_we_unwind_tagged/set?id= 1980 364 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, and she's a very lucky and creative person for coming up with it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**Quote:** _"Not all scars show, Not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels."_

Carefully opening the door, I listened for any sound. Silence. Mother wasn't home yet, thankfully. I dropped my bag and went to the kitchen, searching for something that I could actually eat. Plain old, fat free yogurt. String cheese. Water. Strawberry's. Wheat bread. Blah, blah, blah, everything seemed to say. _Come, on!_ I thought, opening a bottom cupboard that had cleaning supplies. There must be something ediable in this whole house! The answer was apparently no, there wasn't.

I got up from my crouched postition and sighed. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Why can't my mom- mother- be normal like everyone else's moms were? Why do I get stuck with the bitchy health freak? Why me? Can't I have at least a _little_ bit of mercy? Again, the answer was obviously no.

I groaned, and search through the cupboards again. Sugar free honey. Apples. Vitamin water. Not even some decent cereal! The most _'unhealthy'_ cereal that we had in this house was Special K. I shook my head. _She's crazy, she's crazy, she's crazy!_ I thought over and over again.

Finally getting out a cup of the gross, plain fat free yogurt and the sugar free honey, I mixed some in. A big _no no _if Mother saw me. Well, screw her. I blended the honey in until the yogurt was a gross looking yellowish-brown color, and took a bite. Not half bad. Bland, but sweeter then when it was plain. I took another bite, then set the cup on the counter, and started to put away the honey and anything else I put out while searching through the kitchen. I heard keys jangling from outside and I knew that Mother was home. Crap! I thought, taking a few more bites then throwing the rest in the trash. I threw my spoon into the sink and rinsed out the honey smell with water as quick as I could. I turned around and leaned against the counter as casually as I could, hoping Mother wouldn't notice.

"Rosalie?" Came her shrill voice from the doorway. "Over here," I said. She turned, and her black stilletos tapped crisply across the kitchen floor. "There you are," She stated, setting her D&G purse on the tables beside her. "I have a client dinner tonight. New in town. She's bringing her daughter. I need you to come," She said. And with that, she turned around, got her Blackberry from her purse, and headed upstairs to her office.

Well, so much for her criticizing me; as usual. I was lucky, for once. I usually got at least six to tweleve negative comments, remarks, or demands from her a day. I left the kitchen then, and picked up my bag from the hall. She didn't say anything about that either. Weird. She usually isn't this cheerful; if you call sneering at me and demanding me to come to a boring client dinner cheerful.

I walked upstairs to my room, shut the door- and locked it- and set my bag on my bed. My room was one of few places I was able to just be myself. One of three, acutally. My room, school, and the Cullen's were the only places I felt and acted truely like myself.

I got my books and things that I needed out of my back and started to work on my homework. An hour later, while I was tapping my pencil furiously against my notebook, trying to figure out a hard math problem, there was a knock on the door. I shut my book- my notebook inside it- and unlocked the door. I took a step back when Mother opened it quickley. "Get ready," She said. "Something really nice, too. This client may be coming into business with me. Her own jewelry store," She said. She glanced at my dress; apparently it wasn't fancy enough for her, and stalked out.

I closed the door behind me and rolled my eyes. Getting dressed up to her was more formal then a wedding. I went over to my closet and glanced around for a few seconds, examining dresses and things. I slipped on a Rebecca Taylor white strapless dress that was just above the knee. It had a modern, yet country look to it with little flowers. I threw on a thin purple belt with it, then slipped on my French twist sandals. Walking into my bathroom, I brushed through my hair quickly, then put on a lit bit more of mascara, blush, and lip gloss. I ran back to my room and grabbed a small clutch, then went downstairs to wait for Mother.

I could hear her on the phone upstairs in her room, getting ready. She was probally talking to this new client, some new guy she's dating, or just customers. She's all business, all the time. I took my own phone out of my purse to check my messages. A few Facebook notifications- _delete! _A stupid spam letter- delete, of course. And a message from Emmett. I clicked it open, waiting impatiently as it loaded. _Hey babe. How are youu feeling? call me later okay? Love you. -Em._ He was always so sweet, concerned if anything was wrong. He's the best. I then heard, sharp, angry heels making their way down the stairs. _The Wicked Witch Of The West is here,_ I though.

First I saw the sharp, black and white D&G heels make their way across the room. My eyes slowly rised up so I could see the rest of her. A Jersey pencil skirt, James Perse cotton shirt, and red buckle belt. Very classy and business like. And a bit intimidating. Especially on her. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a french twist, and her make-up just made her look even scarier. If that's even possible.

She glanced at my outfit for a minute, probally trying to figure out a way to criticize it. "You could've used a little more make up," She murmured, still deep in thought. "Maybe something a little more formal?" She said. It took me all I could to not roll my eyes. "I could go change... _If _you want," I told her dutifully. She waved her hand in dissmisial. "No, it's too late for that. Get in the car. We need to be in Port Angeles by seven-thirty."

I obeyed reluctantly and climbed into her Escalede quickley, trying to avoid the quickley pouring rain. She climbed in and started it, her eyes still glued to the screen of her Blackberry. "You've been on your phone a lot. Who are you, uhm, talking to?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't get annoyed or mad that I asked her. She stayed quiet for a minute, for once focusing on the road ahead of her. "Client," She said at last. "Oh." I fumbled with my ring I bought in this cool little store in California, trying to act and sound nochanlent.

Silence filled the car. The only sound was the car on the road and the pouring rain pounding on the hood of the car. It was awkward. "Why?" Mother asked at last, breaking the silence. It was almost peaceful that way. I didn't have to deal with her bitching and moaning. Why did she have to talk now?

"Just wondering," I said quickley. She gave me a dubious look, but I shrugged it off. "So, uhm, where are we going?" I asked. Her Blackberry bleebed, but a police car- I wonder if it was Officer Swan, Bella's dad- was on the road, so she didn't reach for it. "Well?" I asked. She put her finger up. "Hold on," She muttered angrily, trying to be out of sight for the police car and reach for her phone without anyone noticing. "I could read it for- _to-_ you," I volunteered, hoping for a chance to see who she was really texting. "No," She said, trying to keep calm. "I got it." I sighed silently to myself. Well, so much for that, I thought.

She reached for her phone the second the police car was out of sight, and clicked open her text message, her eyes only half focused on the road. She gave a small smile and murmured something that I couldn't understand, but I could tell that she liked what it read. I would have to read that message, sooner or later.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up in front of a small resturant called _"The Red Viking." _Only then had I realized she never told me where we were going. So much for caring for her own daughter. I got out of the car- the rain was now just a slight drizzle her in Port Angeles, and followed my mother into the resturant.

"Reservation. Under Hale," Mother said to the hostess. She took a step back. She was intimidated. Of course. _What did I tell you?_ People are _afraid_ of her. "O-Of course," Said the hostess. "Right this way." She led us to a table, a women already seated there. She was pretty, if not average looking. _Wasn't there supposed to be a daughter?_ I thought._ Isn't that why I was supposed to come along?_ I didn't come just to listen to her my mother talk business over dinner. _Too late now..._

"Mrs. Abrams," My mother greated in a rather cheeful voice, shaking her hand. The voice was fake, of course. "So sorry to keep you waiting. Traffic," She lied. She sat down across from her, and out of the corner of her eyes, she demaned me to follow. I knew the rules. I took a seat next to her and put on my own fake- but polite- smile. "Ms. Abrams," She corrected quietly. "But please, call me Dana."

"Alright, Dana. You can call me Lianne," She said as a waiter gave us our menus. Before he walked away, Dana- or, Ms. Abrams for that matter, since Mother always insisted, well, demaned, that I was _"polite"_ to her clients- stopped him. "Excuse me, sir? Can we get another menu?" She asked. He handed her one, then headed off toward his next table. "For my daughter," She said. "She's in the restroom," She added to avoid furthur confusion. My mother nodded. "Well, lets order then we can discuss our oppourtinities."

I wondered idily what her daughter was like. How old was she, exactly? My mother said that she was around my age. I wonder if she went to my school. Mother _did _say they were new in town... But she could always go to school somewhere else, I guess. The bathroom door swung open then. A girl around my age came and joined us at our table. A curious but happy look on her face.

_Alice Brandon._

I was in completely shock. My expression was frozen against my face. Dana- _Dana Abrams_- was Alice-_ Alice Brandon's_- _mother?_ Despiste my shock, she pulled up a chair and sat next to her mother. "Hello," She said polietly in a chirpy voice. "Lianne, Rosalie, right?" She asked before going on. I gave a slight nod. "This is my daughter, Alice. You two are in the same grade, right? You've met?" I nodded my head slightly again, and Alice gave me a full on grin. "Yeah, of course! We can just, you know, chat, while you to..." I expected her to say _"discuss business"_ or something like that, but she didn't. "Talk," She finished. Mother gave a small smile. But I could tell by the way her lips pulled up that it she was just a bit annoyed.

The waiter came back again; Dave was his name apparently. He looked around nineteen. _Kind _of cute, in that average American human boy way. I picked up my menu and scanned it quickley, looking for something. They had everything you could imagine. _Chiniese, American, Mexican, Italian... _You name it. "I'll have the Chow Mein, please," Alice's mom said. I mean Dana- _Err, Ms. Abrams._ "And to drink?" Asked Dave. "An ice tea, please." He wrote down her order and moved over to my own mother. "Just a water for me. And, what's at the buffet table?" She asked. "A variety of different foods. Everyone gets to go up and get whatever they please for their appetizers before their meal comes," He said. She nodded. "Then that will be all," She stated. He eyed her. She was pretty thin. But if he only knew her for the annoying health freak she was!

Next was Alice. "I'll have the Pizza Skins and a Diet Coke, please," Alice said. My mother couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disapproval. Dave wrote it down and turned to me. "And for you, miss?" He asked, eyeing me appreciativly. I looked down at my menu again, afraid of what my mother would think. I scanned the _"Healthier Choices For You"_ and almost decided on some bland, healthy looking meal that was shown in the picture, but I then realized it was for _"Seniors Over 65". _Damn... Well, I didn't care, I would actually have the same thing as Alice, but with my mother and all...

"Rosalie?" My mother asked. "What do you want?" I could see the sterness in her eyes. "Uhh, a Ceaser Salad with extra dressing would be fine, thanks. Oh, and a..." I paused, glancing at Mother. She narrowed her eyes, a warning. "And a water," I said quickley. My mother rolled her eyes. "Hold the extra dressing please," She said, trying to say it kindly. "Actually, hold all the dressing, please," She said, eyeing me angrily. Dave glanced up at her, then at me. _Oh, for the love of... _"Okay," He said, crossing it out and writing down a few more things. "Everything should be ready in about fifteen minutes or so. For the meantime you all can get something from the buffet table," He said before heading off towards the kitchen.

My mother got up slowly, waiting for me to follow her lead. I obeyed and got up immedietly. Alice followed, and Ms. Abrams came along to. Forming a line behind the other people; Ms. Abrams, Alice, me, and my mother, we slowly scanned our selections. Ms. Abrams and Alice both had small salads, a bit of fruit, and some kind of Danish. I was still browsing. Mother only had half a grapefruit and a few cranberries. I reached for a bluberry scone but Mother slapped it out of my hand. _"Do you know how many calories are in there?" _She whispered angrily. I put my head down. I almost whispered _"sorry"_ but decided against it.

Looking at my other choices, I selected as carefully as I could to make sure Mother didn't get mad at me. Again. I got a slice of lemon for my water; at least that would add a little flavor to my rather bland meal. I grabbed a crosaint- a almond one with no butter, just please Mother, and a few grapes- _three _to be exact- and sat down. My mother was the last one to arrive with the same things she started with. She sat down and took a sip of her water that arrived while we were at the buffet table. She quickley got into business with Alice's mother. _"So..."_ I said quietly, poking at a grape with my fork, hoping to break the already awkward silence between Alice and I.

"I didn't know your mother was a _fashion_ designer!" Alice squeaked quietly. My mother casted a glance at her. Then one at me. A smug one. "Yeah..." I muttered. "That must be pretty cool, right?" She asked. I shrugged. "I guess." Mother looked at me again. I cleared my throat. "I guess, yeah." Alice smiled. "Is the food here any good?" _Oh, Lord, why did I have to get her talking?_ I thought. _This is never going to end!_ I shrugged again. "I don't know... I haven't been here before," I said. "_Oh_. Okay." I then stabbed my grape one last time and ate it, chewing slowly, proving to her that I didn't want to talk, without really offending her. Finally swallowing, I proceded by slowly placing my lemon wedge in my water and taking a long, slow sip. I finally finished and set it back down. Mother and Ms. Abrams didn't notice anything; they were still deep in discussion, blocking us out. Dave came and set our food down in front us, and only then did I continue to talk- not because I wanted to, but only to be nice. "So, uhm, how do you like... Forks?" I asked, taking a bite of my salad. It didn't taste as good without the dressing. _Ugh._

"Oh, fine, thanks," She said. "So... Tell me about Forks High. I need to know a few things, I guess," Alice said. So shes one of_ those _kind of people. The gossip machines. Of course. Well, I could always start a rumor... Or tell her everything. I could tell he absoulouty anything I wanted, just because she's a new, annoying girl. _Bingo._

"Well, first you need to know that even though FH is a small school, everyone is always seperated by their own cliques, or groupies." Well, It was true. "The nerds, jocks, wanna-be's, the _Cullens..." _I let that hang in the air for a minute before continuing. "The drama kids, the normal ones, the popular ones, and the rest. They're just sort of there. Either that or they change who they hang out with about every two weeks or so." Alice nodded, taking everything in with deep thought, her eyes wide.

"Nerds, jocks, wanna-be's, drama kids, normal ones, popular ones, the rest, group hoppers, just their, Cullens..." She ticked off. I nodded to show that I was paying attention. "Who are the Cullen's?" She asked. "The people I hang out with," I answered automaitcally, instantly regretting it. "The paler ones? Brunette girl whos always with a guy who looks like he knows everything? Honey-blonde one...?" She paused. Does she have a thing for Jasper? Oh God. "You... And that other guy. The one who looks like he would be on the football team." Emmett she meant, of course. I took another sip of my water to hide my smile. I only nodded.

Silence fell. That must've been all she wanted. _Of course_. I didn't want to talk either. I hid behind my hair and took a bite. _"Get your hair out of your face, you slob," _A voice hissed almost silently. I already knew who it was, of course. I moved my hair out of my face and ate again. I glanced at my mother from the corner of my eye. She was back, fully animated, talking to Ms. Abrams. I let out a small sigh and continued eating. Alice struck up a conversation that held up with only her talking. _Thankfully. _I tuned her out, and watched what was going on around the resturant. Nothing really. Boring. I took a few more bites of my salad and my crosaint. _"Stop eating so fast, you fat pig,"_ Hissed the same voice. I bit my lip, hoping to not react. I slowed down a bit, and my phone viberated in my bag. I decided to not go to the bathroom and read it; I knew that Mother knew I had a message too.

Alice kept talking, Ms. Abrams and Mother kept talking, and I was silently. All the while I would here comments and demands like _"stop slouching, sit up," _and _"fix your dress, you look horrible." _It took all I could to not do anything about it.

About half an hour later, at around nine o'clock, everyone slowly started to get up and started to say their good-byes. Finally. "It was so great having you here," My mother said, shaking Ms. Abrams hand again. "The same, I'm sure," She replied, picking up her purse and following us outside. "Bye," Alice told me, giving me a little wave. "Bye," I muttered, heading toward the car. "Rosalie?" My mother asked, well, demanded. _Of course. Again._ I forgot to say good-bye to her ever so important client. _Right._ "Good-bye, Ms. Abrams," I said polietly with a small, fake smile. "Please, call me Dana," She said. I looked at my mother unsurely. I gave a small nod and headed toward the car again. Mother joined me a few moments later.

Let me just tell you, the car ride home wasn't anything _near_ okay.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Personally I really like how this chapter turned out! Plus, it's nice and long! Over 4,000 words! xD By the way, Alice's mother, Dana, her name is pronounced "Dane-uh" and Rosalie's mother, Lianne, is just like LeAnne, but spelled differently. Her mother comes from a rich, snobby backround. More on that later. So, it's pronounced "Lee-Ann"! **

**Note: If you haven't already seen the outfits for this chapter, see the beginning note!**

**Please review! Hopefully another update soon!**

**- Gabby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello(: Hope you liked the last chapter! I'm trying to update more often on this! Hopefully the same for the other... Lol. Thanks to all my readers, especially RJRRAA! Hope you guys like this chapter! Just to tell you, this whole story is going to be pretty long, I think! Lol. If it gets too long, then I'll just make a sequel for it... Idk, though. Lol. Please read, review, and enjoy! :D**

**Note: Check out the outfits! You should know how to do that by now!**

**Alice's Outfit: http: /www. p olyvore .com/neon/set?id= 1245 0681**

**Rosalie's Outfit: http:/www. polyvo re .com/fearless_set/set?id =1880 790 9**

**Disclaimer: Really, do you think I own Twilight? I'm just a teenage girl writing a story for fun... Yup, that sounds exactly like Stephenie Meyer! Jk. Lol. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**Quote:**_ "If I could wish one thing, I'd hear you call my name."_

"_Oh_, that poor girl!" Mom exclaimed once the door to her Saturn was shut. I shook my head in disbelif. "I_ know_! Poor Rosalie!" I said, making sure I said Rosalie and _not _Rose, like she insisted earlier that day. Mom started the car and punched in our address in her small, confusing GPS. "I just can't belive a mother would do that to her own child! All the mean and nasty things she said to her!"

I felt really bad for Rosalie. Maybe I should've said something to her... Hmmm. No, that would just make it worse, I bet. I don't really know Rosalie, so what could I possibly do? She kind of avoided me on my very first day... Well, more than avoided. Everyone did. But still! I felt really sorry for this poor girl, who gets stuck with a mother as witchy as hers... And there's nothing I could possibly do about it.

_Yet._

It was ten-thirty by the time we got home, thanks to the traffic. And I forgot to ask mother how the business talk went! Heading upstairs to my room, I stopped. "How did you talk go?" I asked. Mom shrugged. "Okay, I guess. We're considering going into business together. But after what I heard her say to her poor daughter... I don't know," She said. She started walking toward her room, but stopped again. "To think that she actually thought we couldn't hear her," She said, shaking her head. I nodded solemnly. "I know," I said. "I know."

I walked to my room and layed down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while, until I heard pouring rain start up. I checked my clock. Midnight. So, I wasn't staring at my ceiling for a while. It was for a long time. I just had a lot on my mind. New home, new school, being the new girl, the Cullens, and of course, Rosalie. I sighed and shut my eyes.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I awoke to the sound of the rain slowling tapping on the roof. I didn't plan on sleeping in my clothes. I rolled over and checked my clock. Wrong time, I knew that for a fact. _I really need to get my room shaped up,_ I thought, rolling over and reaching for my phone which was still in my purse on the floor. Six. A bit early... I could easily sleep in for another half hour... But no. I might as well get up now; I could take the time to look nice, I guess.

I crawled out of bed and shivered. I can't belive I fell asleep without a blanket, let alone wearing my clothes! Gar. Oregan was never this cold! I grabbed my blanket off my bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom with it trailing close behind. I left it front of the door, then turned on the shower until it was warm enough. Taking a short, hot shower, I wrapped my towel around me and went back to my room, looking for the perfect second day outfit. The first week always counted the most. That's the week where everyone gets theire first impression on you. I wanted to bright and bold. Colorful. Fun.

_New._

Like yesterday, I wanted something that suited me, but fashionable. I _loved_ my outfit yesterday. It was modern and chic, and no one else had it. _I bet by now everyone is going to be coming to school wearing it, by the looks the gave me!_ I thought. _Now, that means I need something even better for today..._

The sound of boots clomping down the stairs made my mother look up from her newspaper and coffee. _"Woah,"_ She said, blinking at the sight of my outfit. "Funky," She said. I knew she didn't mean it in a mean way, she meant it as _'unique'._ I grinned. "Do you like it?" I asked. "It's certainly... Unique. Where are you getting all these clothes, Al? You know we're tight on money right now," She said. I nodded my head. "I know, Mom, I know. Remember that one day before we left... And Aunt Janice came over?" I asked. She nodded. "When she took me for some 'last day' fun, she took me to all these different stores..." I said. Mother raised her eyebrows. "Where'd you get all the money?" She asked, astonished. "Aunt Janice gave me her gold card for the day..." I said in a small voice.

I expected her to get mad, but she didn't. "She did that for me when I went to collage. A fortune she spent that day. And I didn't cost nearly as much as you. What all did you buy?" She asked. I gave her a guiltly look. She sighed, trying to cover a laugh. "I might've expected it. You and your Aunt Janice are such shopaholics." She tried to cover her laugh even more, but couldn't help it. I laughed along with, then took a seat at the table. and reached for a pieace of her toast.

"So, do you like my outfit? Besides it being unique? What else is there to it?" I asked. She glanced at me. "Unique," She shrugged, the took another sip of her coffee.

I'll have to give her that. It really was unique. A bright pink T-shirt with a bright green dinosaur on it, a bright pink and black bow tutu skirt with black tights, bright yellow combat boots, neon bracelets, some bright rings, a blue, yellow, pink, and white scarf, blue fingerless gloves, just a little make-up that made my face shine, and my short jaggy hair as curled as I could get it. Which wasn't much.

"It's sure to make a impression on people," I said, getting up and getting a glass of milk. Mom put her coffee down. "Are you sure you want to attract that much attention?" she asked me. I gave her a shocked look. "Of course! That's what making friends is about! It's all about the first impressions!" I exclaimed, sitting down with my milk and taking another slice of toast. Mom nodded her head. "Okay, okay," She said. "But what about that Rosalie girl? Is she nice?"

_Uh-oh_. I couldn't tell her how she purposily ignored me and the whole scene in the bathroom! Rosalie Hale hated me, for no apparent reason, and I'm sure the rest of her friends do too! Mom could read the expression on my face. "No?" She asked worridly. "Huh? Oh, _no,_ I mean, _yes_, I mean..." I took a quick breath. "I haven't really talked to her yet. She seems okay, though," I said, trying to sound beliveable.

"Mmm," Was all she said. She went back to her coffee and newspaper, giving me the occasional glance. I eventually decided that it was lated enough to go to school, so I got up, grabbed my bags, and said my good-byes to Mom before running out into the wet, cold rain and getting into my car.

Today is going to be a much better day, I thought as I pulled into the parking lot, carefull to not slide on the wet pavement. I found a open parking space near the front entrance of the school. I was just about to pull into the space when a shiny BMW convertable- hood on, of course, to avoid the rain- quickley slid into it, nearly hitting my car.

My foot lunged for the break, and I hoped for the best. The only thing I did was cause a traffic jam in the parking lot, cars behind me honking. I shook my head. It's just a parking space, Alice, I told myself. I found another one across the way, and I could still see the car with my review mirror. I gathered up my things, glancing in the mirror regularly, and was shocked to see who got out of the car then.

Of course, it was no one else but Rosalie Hale.

I shook my head- again- in disbelif. Why would she do that? I thought she was different! Apparently, she was like her mother. Or maybe she just didn't see me!_ Yeah, that must be it,_ I told myself as convincingly as I could.

I got out of my car, the rain still pouring, and ran across the parking lot so I could at least be under the overhangs. I had ran right past Rosalie, so I stopped, pretending to fix my hair. She walked past me- just as gorgoues like she was the day I met her... Yesterday- seeming not to notice me.

I ran over to her, trying to catch up. "Hi," I said cheerfully. She took a step back, and glanced at me, but didn't say anything. "So, uhm, did you_ see _me...?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Look, don't mention_ anything _to _anyone _about last night, got it?" She threatened quietly. "G-got it," I said. "Good." She turned away, starting to leave, but I stopped her again. I really wanted to learn more about her...

"Uhm, do you have a Facebook?" What a stupid question to ask! She nodded unsurily.

"Cool," I said. "Uhm, I like your outfit..." I added. It was cute. Pale pink peep-toe flats, the skin-tight skinny jeans, and a gray Abercrombie hoodie, with a lacy green tank top under. Her hair was was perfectly neat, of course. Not a hair out of place.

"Thanks..." She said, just as one of the Cullen boys came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her. _"Oh!"_ She exclaimed, surprised. "Hey," She said as he planted her a kiss. That must be Emmett Cullen, I thought, thinking of the way she had talked about him the night before. Her boyfriend, apparently. "Let's go," He said, tugging at her arm. She agreed right away. It was obvious that she was more than happy to leave me out in the rain.

"See you in class..." I waved weakly as they headed inside. They didn't hear me. Or they ignored me._ Probally the second one..._ I thought sadly.

"I see that you've met beauty and the beast," A voice said from behind me. I turned around, surprised. I was even more surprised to see who the voice belonged to. That one cute guy. Close up he looked like he was in pain, though. But still really cute. Great way of saying it. Bleh. But true.

I gave out a quiet giggle. "Yeah. I mean, uh, I guess," I mumbled. He chuckled again. "Trust me. That was nothing. Once you really know them, that's how you classify them: beauty and the beast. She's the beauty, but can be a bit timid, and he's basically a beast," He said. The "beast" or Emmett, I guess, had stopped at his car- probally getting something- and flipped him off. Wow, I thought. I'm surpised he heard.

He chuckled again. "Jasper, by the way. Jasper Cullen," He- Jasper- said, extending his arm. I shook vigoriously. I let go a second late, then looked down at my feet. I was probally blushing. A lot. Make-up not included. And that doesn't happen a lot. Or yet, _ever._

"Well, uhm, I, uh, better get going t-to class," I stuttered. Jasper nodded. "Yeah... Hey, uhm, what class do you have? I could, you know, maybe walk you to it...?" _O.M.G._ I thought.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, that would be, uh, cool!" I said, looking through my bag, looking for my scedule. "I'm sure I'll have it memorized by the end of the week," I joked nervously. Jasper laughed. "That's alright. Take your time, I don't mind waiting." He said this with the slightest of a southern accent, and I don't think he did it on purpose.

Was it possible that I was falling in love after just meeting him?

_Yes._

I found my paper, and scanned it for a few seconds. Homeroom, duh. "Um, H-Homeroom," I giggled nervously. "Of course." Jasper laughed. "I would've figured that," He said, walking me to the building. "I, uh, need to stop at my locker first..." I said. "That's okay. Go ahead," Jasper said. "Thanks." I threw my bags in and grabbed a few books I needed, then slammed it shut. "Ready!" I said nervously. Jasper must've known I was nervous. Walking down the hall with im, I began to relax a bit. Weird.

We stopped in front of my Homeroom, about two minutes before the late bell rings. "Uhm, thanks," I said nervously. "No problem," He said, sending another wave of calmness over me. Yes, the Cullen's were strange. Well, at least from the ones that I met. "Later!" I squeaked quickley, then rushed into my classroom, leaving him to fend for himself. The teacher barely glanced up at me when I came in. Apparently we were still waiting for a lot of other students.

I walked down the isle to get to my seat, passing Rosalie; I kept my eyes on her, and it was obvious that she was trying not to scowl at me. Passing her, I rushed to my seat, ripped out a pieace of paper from my notebook, and grabbed my favorite blue sparkley pen. After two days, I could tell that the Cullen's were different. I wrote down my title and my name in my neat, loopy handwriting, then got to work.

**CULLEN'S ; _WHY_ THEY'RE DIFFERENT**_ by: Alice Brandon_

**Jasper Cullen - **_Always_ looks like he's in pain. Calm. Quiet. Seems to know how others feels; and_ helps _them.

**Emmett Cullen -** _Always_ with _Rosalie Hale_; looks at her like she's something to eat, or that she's some prize that everyone's trying to win. Keeps to himself and family. Built like a football player... A _really_ strong one.

**The Other Cullen - **Haven't met. _Yet_. Always with that brunette girl. The _police chiefs daughter_. Looks like he's over protective of her.

**All Of Them -** _Pale skin. Dark eyes. Stick to themselves. Don't eat at lunch._

* * *

**Hello! Hope you liked this chapter! Another up hopefully soon!**

**Note: If you haven't seen the outfits, look back now! (:**

**Thanks to all my reviewers; I would also like some more! Don't be shy- I don't bite! ;)**

**Next chapter hopefully up sometime next week. I'm not sure.**

**Review please! Also, if you have any ideas, please tell me! I send a preview with every review, and I answer any questions, by the way! If you don't have anything to say, you can just catch up or say hi! (:**

**- Gabby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Did I mention that Eclispe was great? Not nearly as good as the books, but still. Haha. I love Emmett && Rosalie the best, so I was watching them a lot. They needed more scenes together, like in the book. They don't really do a lot. But otherwise it was pretty good. Edward still reminds me of a fairy though. Haha. I was really happy to finally see Seth; I love him in the books. Jacob too. But not nearly as much as Emmett!(: Okay, so hope you all had great 4th Of July!**

**Note: Don't have a outfit for this chapter! Look back at chapter 5 to see the outfits!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I have to say it for every chapter so it doesn't cause problems... I don't own Twilight! *Sob.***

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**Quote:**_ "I pretended that it was okay." When it really wasn't._

_That stupd pixie freak... _I thought agrily. _Why does she always have to stare at me? It's getting on my frickin' nerves! Why, oh why, does she have to be in half of my classes? Let alone my school!_

Homeroom was slow. Espcecially with Royce right next to me... Ugh. I turned and 'casually' looked over where the freak was sitting. She wasn't looking at me. Good. Instead, she was focused on a paper, writing furiously. Huh.

I turned back around. _What was she writing about?_ I wondered. _Then again, why do I care?_ Besides, she's probally catching up on some homework... Yet, she didn't look like the type to not do her homework. I would see her as the kind to do that kind of stuff right away... Even if that meant doing it late at night because she had to go to a dinner meeting with her mom... Seeing me there.

The bell rang, causing me to forget my other thoughts. I rushed out of my seat, grabbed my books, and made my way out of there. At last.

Emmett met me at the door. "Hey," He said as I broke away from our kiss. "Hey." He took my hand and walked with me to math class. Thankfully, we weren't late. A lot of times we were.

I sat in the back next to Emmett, of course, not paying any attention at all. Duh. How can I with him sitting next to me. "Ms. Hale?" The teacher asked. My head shot up from what I was doing; holding Emmett's hand, our fingers interwinded. "The answer, please?" Shoot. "Uh..." I mumbled. Mrs. Woodin narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Cullen? Perhaps you know the answer, since you little gir- classmate, doesn't know," She said. Emmett glanced at the board, then at his book. "...Sixty-three?" He guessed. Mrs. Woodin sighed. "The next problem Mr. Cullen," She said. "Oh. Right. Uhmm, seventy-one?" Mrs. Woodin nodded. "Pay more attention," She said, looking at me with hazy eyes.

Class ended, at last, and Emmett got up with me to walk me to my next class, even if that meant being late for his own class. He's so thoughtful that way.

"History, right?" He asked, knowing my scedule by heart. Probally better then I do. "Dreadful Mr. Phillips class," I sighed. Emmett kissed me again. "You'll live," He said. "Hopefully..." I muttered. "You never know with him. He's so obnoxious. Why do I have to sit next to him? It's wrong. He's such a perv," I complained as Emmett walked me to class.

"Just remember: Lunch," Emmett said as we got to my class. "I guess..." I replied solemly. He tilted my head so I would have to face him with his finger. "Hey. Listen. What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." Nothing was really wrong, I guess. Besdies the fact that my mother has been bitchier then usual- which really isn't new- and that ever since what happened yesterday during Show Choir I've been feeling like shit... Then no, nothing really is wrong. Oh, and that pixie freak Alice girl is really getting on my nerves.

"You sure?" Emmett asked. "I'm sure," I reassured him. "Okay..." Emmett said, still unconvinced. He started kissing me again, and only when I heard angry footsteps did I realize that the late bell had already rung. "Ms. Hale, how can you possibly be late for class when your standing right outside the door?" Mr. Phillips exlclaimed. _Ohhhh no... _I thought.

"Bye," I murmured under my breath to Emmett. "What was that?" Mr. Phillips asked. "Nothing," I said. "Nothing at all." Mr. Phillips glared at Emmett. "Maybe if you never interuppted her, the class would actually be learning," He said. "Now go," He added. Emmett gave me a quick, I-want-to-reassure-you-but-I-don't-know-how look, then quickley left.

"Get in the classroom," Mr. Phillips said. I sighed quietly, but went into the classroom, heading for a desk in the back, like I always do. "Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Phillips asked. "To a seat," I said plainly. "Well, you sit up here. In the front," He said. I could've sworn I could heard him snicker "by me" under his breath.

Class was slow. Again. Of course, when you get stuck where you don't want to sit, of course it's going to take a long time. Mr. Phillips took an extra long time to 'show' me how the Cival War or whatever he was talking about was like. And then 'helping' me with all the answers to our review and all. He's disgusting.

Science was okay. Just watched some movie about how to do some kind of plant thing. I wasn't paying attention. I headed off to lunch as soon as the bell rang. But first, I grabbed some money from my locker, while bumping into pixie freak of course... And Jasper.

Correction: _Pixie freak_. And_ Jasper_. Bumbing into them. _Same time_.

_He was there with her._

_What. The. Hell._

"Hey!" Alice said cheerfully. "Hey, Jazz," I said, ignore the pixie. "Hey. You've met Alice, right?" He asked. I nodded. _Sadly,_ I wanted to say. I slammed my locker shut. "Well, I better get in line," I said. "See you at lunch." With that, I ran off toward the cafeteria and got in line. I rushed, grabbing a Coke like yesterday, and some kind of sandwich. I took my usual seat, next to Emmett, and sighed as I sat down.

"What is it?" He asked. I glanced at him. "Have you seen Jasper recently?" I asked him. "No..." He said as Bella and Edward sat down. "I did," Edward said, sighing. "With pix- Er, I mean, Alice Brandon, right?" He said. Well, at least he isn't the only one. I nodded. "I think it's good he found someone he likes," Bella stated as she took a bite of mashed potatoes. "Okay, am I the only one who doesn't know what you guys are talking about?" Emmett asked. "Talking about what?" This time, the voice belonged to Jasper. And right behind him... Pixie.

"Nothing," I piped up, kicking Emmett from under the table. "Oh. Okay..." Jasper said. "Guys, this is Alice Brandon. She's new. I'm sure you've all met her," He said. Everyone at the whole table nodded silently. "Okay then. Do you mind if she sits with us today?" He asked, looking warily at the table. Everyone one shrugged, except for me and Edward. Edward narrowed his eyes and glared, and I just crossed my arms. "Just sit," Bella said at last. "Thanks."

The table was queit for a few minutes, watching Alice. I let out a small, dramatic sigh, then angled my chair so I was facing Emmett more then anyone else, and continued to eat. "So what do you think of her?" He asked under his breath, so she wouldn't hear. Of course, the others could. I'm not so sure Bella could though- I was just close enough to him that I could. Oh, the disadvantages that Bella and I had because of us being humans.. I rolled my eyes. "Oh please," I whispered, "You don't want to know half of it," I said. "I'm sure I do," He murmured, kissing me. Edward coughed. "Ahem, we're having lunch," He said. Emmett just waved him off, pretty much ignoring him.

I broke away a second later, my hand over my mouth. "Is there something I did... Wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, and took a breath. "You okay?" Bella asked. Edward rolled his eyes. Whatever, I thought silently to him. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I said. I waited a second, hoping that everyone would go back to their lunch. They eventually did. Except for Alice. And Emmett, of course.

I continued to eat quietly. "You sure you okay?" Emmett asked, rubbing my shoulder. "I said I was fine. I am. Really," I said, glancing at Alice. Emmett looked unconvinced. "Okay..." He said as the bell ring. I got up quickley. "See you at Gym," I said, giving him a quick peck and throwing away my lunch, rushing to the Theatre.

I was first there. I sat silently waiting for everyone to come. It didn't take long, but it felt like forever. I basically ignored Ms. Redman as she explained what we were doing. Just practicing a few songs for Grease, in case we wanted to audition. Duh. Class was a daze, I didn't really pay attention as I sang "We Go Together" with the rest of the class. Besides, Show Choir was next, and we would be singing again. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I hopped off the stage, grabbed my things, and walked to Show Choir.

"Rosalie," Mr. Morrison said, "You feeling... better?" He asked. I nodded and took my seat as the rest of the class began to file in.

"Okay, so I hope you all have your assingments ready. Rosalie, you don't need to do the assingment to catch up, but just watch, okay?" I nodded. Everyone else did their assingments- any love song they wanted- and I sat in the back, watching idily. When they were done, Mr. Morrison started talking about our songs for the county competition... Hoping that we would win.

"We need ideas for our songs. I don't want to be doing the same ones as last year, or ones that other clubs will be doing. So, for the rest of the week, figure that out," He said. "That's your homework. But for now, I'm supposed to help Ms. Redman with the choerography ideas for Grease. So all of you get up here and we can practice!" He said.

The down part is that half of these kids either won't audition or they won't get in. _Oh well..._

Mr. Morrison found starting points for us, dance partners, and so on. He started with the dancing for the prom scene. He tried to teach us basic choerography in a short amount of time. Surprisngly, he did. He got a quick demo of the music started up, and we tried to get the dance in-line.

Everything was going fine for about two minutes.

I put my hand against my mouth- like I had at Lunch- and ran to the bathrooms. I could hear a worried discussion going on as the door swung shut.

"Rosalie," Alice said when she found me again. "Go away..." I groaned. "But Mr. Morrison said to stay with you until your feeling better... Unless you need to go the office?" She said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, _I'm fine_," I said, getting up quickley, and swaying. Alice grabbed my arm to steady me. I pushed passed her, trying to get to Gym on time. Of course, this time I didn't have a late pass.

I changed as fast as I could, but apparently it wasn't fast enough...

"Hale! Ten laps for being late!" Coach Clapp yelled at me as I entered, marking something off his clipboard. The other students were already running. Emmett caught my eye, worried; he must've been waiting for me. Bella saw me too, and tripped. As usual.

This wasn't going to look good on my report card. Being late two days in a row. And I really didn't want to run ten laps. I felt horrible. I sighed and started to jog. "Faster, Hale!" Coach Clapp called. I picked up my pace just a bit, the same sickening feeling coming over me again. Ten laps later, I still had the same sickening feeling. Only worse.

I groaned in sat in the bleachers, next to Bella. Coach Clapp was talking to all the guys. Probally about football tryouts. "You okay?" She asked. This has got to be like the tenth time someone asked me that! I thought. "Fine," I said. "Uhm. Why were you late?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Show Choir just ran a a little longer. Musical stuff, you know? Then I had to change and everything..." I trailed off, not sounding beliveable.

"Ladies!" Coach Clapp called. All the girls- including me, feeling like I was going to puke, and Bella, tripping- rushed over to Coach Clapp. He started to ramble on about cheerleading tryouts. Cheerleading was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted to go home, make some hot chocolate; which would probally not be there, but some weird diet tea, curl up in bed, and crank up my Les Miz CD.

Class ended-_ finally_- after a long round of basketball. I changed out of my clothes quickley and threw them into my Gym bag. "You want to come over Friday night?" Bella asked. Almost ever other week we'd go to her house for a sleepover. Just us girls to get away from the guys. Usually when they were hunting. "Probally," I replied. "Can't Friday come any faster?" I pleaded. Bella laughed. We were finally able to be ourselves- the other girls from the class were long gone. They changed as fast as they could and went home or to their other activities, which left it peaceful for just Bella and I. "It's Thursday," She said. "I'm sure you can live until tomorrow." I shrugged. "I guess..." I said as I swung the door open.

Emmett and Edward were waiting for us. Almost like we planned it, the couples- Emmett and I, and Edward and Bella- kissed, breaking away after a moment. "You okay? I saw that you were late again," Emmett said, alarmed. "I'm fine," I said, kissing him again. "You sure? I could go hunting next weekend so I could stay with you..." I shook my head. "No, no. It's okay. Besides, I'm staying at Bella's. As usual." Emmett looked unconvinced. "Alright... But tell me tomorrow if you changed your mind." I nodded. "Okay," I said dutifully.

I gave Bella a wave. "See you tomorrow," I said. "Bye!" She waved, following Edward to his Volvo. Emmett walked me to my car. I fished out my keys and gave Emmett another kiss, only to have the same sickening feeling. I broke away and got into my car quickley. He looked worried. I unrolled my window- thankfully it was only sprinkling out- "See you tomorrow," I told him, trying to sound as well as I could. I blew him a kiss and drove off.

I pulled into the driveway, the same feeling still there. I rested my head against the steering wheel._ "Mmm," _I groaned, my knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel.

* * *

**Hey. Hope you liked this chapter! (: Review please!**

**Note: Don't have any outfits for this set! Check back at chapter 5! :D**

**Oh, by the way, the whole scene with Friday night and how it's Thursday, is because Alice's first day was Wednesday. Not for the others though. Right now, it's like, almost the end of September, so school would've started like a month before. Alice started then because her parents divorce was on such a short notice that she had to start school later, okay! Hope you all understand! (:**

**Before another chapter of this comes up, Dancing With Tears In My Eyes will, okay? Just warning you!**

**If you have any questions, please tell me in a review! I'll gladly answer them! Thanks!**

**- Gabby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter. Here comes the next! (: I'm trying to update more often!**

**Note: You know the routine for the outfit links:) I only have Rosalie and Bella's outfit. Sorry. Haha.(:**

**Rosalie's Outfit: http :/w /27_50_set_ch allange_just/set?id=2 085044 **

**Bella's Outfit: http :/www. polyvor /battle_best/set? id=133803 91**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**Bella's Preface:** I'm always the confused one. The 'slow' one. The normal one. The average, she's-pretty-but-not-beatiful one. The sensible one... And for once, I'm actually glad that's all I am, compared to other people.

**Quote:** _"The worst moments in life are in Black & White. The rest are in Color."_

The rest of the night was uneventful. Once I got home, I told Charlie that I had Rose coming over tomorrow night- he wasn't surprised. He was used to it. That's one thing I like about Charlie. He's cool about a lot of things. Especially things like me getting hurt a lot; simple things at least once a day, and twisting my ankle or something too many times to count, and things like having Rosalie over every other weekend.

After confirming a few more things with Charlie- some about tomorrow, others about how school was- I went upstairs to work on my homework. Of course, I almost never finished my Spanish homework, due to being confused on a word, so I would finish that before class started tomorrow. I made a quick dinner of meatloaf, washed the dishes, and started to get ready for bed, my usual every other Thursday night routine. Rosalie and I were almost always up all night when she came over... Doing sensless things, of course. Movies of every kind, painting each others nails, pigging out on junk food that she wasn't allowed at home- one of the reasons we went to my house instead of hers, Charlie even knew that... He was just nice enough not to mention anything- and prank calling the boys, if they weren't out hunting... Of course, they knew it was us. Not many people had their numbers, and Rose and I were pretty sure that Edward was able to hear her thoughts... Even over the phone.

I went to sleep early, after getting out of the shower, brushing out my hair, and checking things like my e-mail and Facebook, and setting my alarm clock so I wouldn't be late waking up tomorrow morning when I had to pick Rosalie up- it was always easier to have one car during sleepovers, and today Edward was riding with Emmett, due to their 'camping' trip.

_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz..._

I groaned, and leaned over to hit off my alarm, falling off my bed in the attempt. _Times hurt today,_ I thought._ One... So far. _I got myself up off the floor, and searched through my closet, trying to find something decent to wear in this weather; pouring rain, and super windy, and get downstairs in time to get myself some breakfast. Settling on my short gray Ugg's, black jeans, and a plain red shirt. Once downstairs- Charlie already at work- I made myself a quick bowl of cereal and grabbed my navy peacoat, checking to make sure my hair looked some what decent before heading out the door.

I climbed into my old pickup truck, trying to start the engine. It took a minute, but it eventually started up. Pulling out of the driveway, I made my way toward Rosalie's house. She was standing on her porch, avoiding the rain, and clutching a mug of coffee in one hand, her cell phone on the other. I motioned for her to come over. She finished up her call, and rushed toward the car, getting in the passanger seat. "It's about time. I was waiting out there forever," She said. "Sorry," I replied. "Who were you on the phone with?" I asked. "Emmett. He wanted to know if I was feeling better," She said, throwing her phone into her bag. "Are you?" I asked her, heading onto the road. She shook her head, but stopped midway, changing it into a nod. "Yeah. Apparently, drinking six cups of my mom's disgusting herbal tea- some health freak kind, of course- and a lot of Advil should do the trick," She said. "It was probally the twenty-four hour flu." I nodded my head, but yet, I didn't belive her. She didn't look any better. Her skin was paler, more flushed, and she was much more quiet than she usually is.

We kept the conversation light, for whatever reason. If we did all of our homework or not, what movies we should watch tonight, et cetera. Pulling into the parking lot at school, Rose and I wrapped our jackets around ourselves tighter, hoping to block out a little more rain. We made a quick dash into the school builiding, avoiding the rain. We were still pretty wet, even though we kept our heads ducked, kept bundleded up, and ran. Oh well.

When we met at Jaspers locker- our (usually) every day meeting place- Emmett mumbled a quick 'hi' to me and rushed toward Rosalie, who was a few paces behind me. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same, except his arms around her waist. He gave her a kiss on top of her head, and I heard him murmuring something to her. I turned my head away from them, and said hi to Jasper, and of course, Edward. "Hello, beatiful," He said, giving me a quick kiss as we headed toward my locker, which was away from everyone else's. _Super_ annoying.

By the time I was done putting everything away, the bell had rung, and I knew the late bell would ring any second. And it wasn't because I was like Rose or Emmett, who were late to almost every class because they got to caught up kissing, but because I had a locker that was closer to all the Freshmen, which means there classes are all over here... I really needed to go down to the office and ask if I could switch lockers to somewhere more convinent.

"Come on," Edward said, grabbing my head and taking me to class. It was a miracle that he was able to talk to the office so he could have his scedule changed according to mine. We had almost every single class together.

By the time Lunch came around, I haven't seen Rose once. Or Alice... I still needed to talk to her. Edward and I made our way towards the Cafeteria, and I got in line to get something to eat, Edward close behind. Grabbing a sandwich- ham and cheese, I think- and a Pepsi, I made my way to 'our' table, Edward watching me carefully so I wouldn't trip. Sitting down, I was relived to see that Rosalie was there. She was talking quietly with Emmett, who was listening closely. She barely touched her food. "Hey," I said, trying to break the almost-silence. "Hi," Rosalie and Emmett said in sync, taking their eyes off each other for about one second. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What is it?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "I don't know... Today just seems weird, you know?" I said. Edward nodded slowly. "Yeah... I noticed that. Weird." I took a bite of my sandwich. "Mega weird." I said. "Hey... Where's Jasper?" I continued. Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I saw him with pi- _Alice Brandon _in the halls a few times. Other then that, I don't know." My eyebrows shot up at that. "Huh."

Jasper didn't show up at Lunch. I didn't see Alice for that matter either. I was heading out of the cafeteria, Edward holding my hand, as the bell rang. I knew that Rose had her next to classes with Alice, so I stopped short and turned around. Rose was in front of the auditorium door, leaning against Emmett, holding his hand and talking. Something was up. I just didn't know what. Emmett shot me a confused glance, then looked down at Rose. Wondering what was up with her. I gave a half shrug, and this time I was the one who shot a confused glance, but this time at Edward. Since he could read her mind, he should know. Again, he shrugged. Twenty-four hour flu, I thought to myself. At least that's what she told me. She wouldn't lie to me... _Right?_

"Rose," I said. She looked at me. "Yeah?" She asked. "Uhm, tell Alice-" Her eyes narrowed at the name, "To talk to me as soon as she can, okay?" Rose sighed. "Fine..." I was just about to leave, but stopped again. I faced her again. "You are okay, right? I mean, you could always come over some other time," I told her. "I'm fine," She snapped. "Like I said, it's probally just the twenty-four hour flu," She said, then faced Emmett again. I watched them for a minute. "Why couldn't you tell me that?" I heard Emmett murmur. "I didn't want you to be worried..." She said, taking his hand. He grinned. "Well, you should've," He said, kissing her. I turned away. "Why couldn't you read Rose's mind?" I asked Edward. "Or... Something," I added as we walked down the hall quickley, wanting to get to class on time. "She's... Blocking me from her thoughts. I don't know_ how_, but she is," Edward said. "Huh," I replied- werid-, walking into my class, Spanish. This was one of the only classes I dind't have with Edward.

When Spanish was over, and I was heading toward Biology, I bumped into Alice. I knew that she had Show Choir, so why would she decide to come talk to me now, when our classes are across the school from each other? Whatever. "Hi!" She said. "Hey," I replied. I was still getting used to Alice's... _Perkiness_. But really, I hoped we could be friend sometime, she was awfully nice, and she seemed to take a liking to Jasper. "So, are you coming tonight?" I asked. She nodded. "I have everything in my locker. I'm good to go," She said. I smiled. "Great," I said. "I just wanted to be sure." I glanced at the clock in the hallway. "I better get to Bio, or I'll be late," I said. "See ya." Alice waved. "Later!" She chirped, bouncing off toward the choir room.

_Gosh, she had a lot of energy for someone so petite..._

During Biology, an school announcment was made. A good one, on my part. Due to re-painting of the walls in the Gym, our last class was canceled. _Yes!_ I thought happily. The only downer was that we had to stay on the school property and use this time as an open. _Oh, well._ The only question I had was this; _why didn't they do this in the morning? Or tomorrow when we didn't have any school? Whatever..._

Once Biology was over, I headed over to the locker rooms to change for Gym. _Yipee. _Rosalie wasn't there. She's been late for it the last couple days. I waited until the late bell in the locker room for her, being the nice, awesome freind I am. When she didn't show up, I rushed into the Gym to avoid being yelled at.

Rosalie wasn't at Gym.

Emmett wasn't either.

_"Ugh!"_ I exclaimed as I changed out of my shorts and back into my jeans in the locker room after a painful game of volley ball was over. "What is it?" One of my classmates, the usual perkey- and sometimes snobby- Jessica asked me. I shook my head. "Nothing. Just a bit annoyed," I said, giving her a sharp glance. Not rude, but just enough for her to know that she should back off. "Oh," She replied, then went back to talking with the other girls.

Once changed, I grabbed my phone out of my Gym bag to check for any messages. None. I groaned in frustation and quickley sent out a text to Rose. _Where were you at gym?_ I picked up my bag, let my hair loose out of its pony-tail, and headed outside to meet Edward.

"Hello, love," Edward said, giving me a soft kiss. "Hey," I said. "Do you know where Emmett is?" Edward rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't worry about him being late- or not showing up- for class. But, this is where he was- and still is, I'm guessing- during Gym." He fiddled around with his phone for a second, then showed me a text, that was obviously from Emmett. _Nowhere... Justttt spending some quaility time with Rose before hunting :)_

_"Wow..."_ I said, shaking my head. Edward chuckled. "I know," He said. I could always just leave without Emmett and he could walk... I could see the slight, rare smirk that he sometimes had. My face lit up. "Do it," I said. "Seriously." Edward looked surprised at what I said. Emmett was always like a big brother to me. "It would be funny. He always plays jokes on you... And especially me. What about a little payback?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess your right." I know I'm right. "Okay," He said, giving me another kiss. "See you Monday," He said, quickley running outside to the parking lot. "Bye!" I said just before the door swung shut. _This is going to be good... _I thought.

My phone viberated from where I held it in my hand, and I check the name on the screen. _Alice_. "Hello?" I said. My voice echoed in the hallway. "Hi, Bella?" Alice said. "Is it okay if I'm just a _itsy-bitsy _late? I promised Ms. Redman that I would help with something at the theatre for a few minutes," She continued. "Yeah, sure. Just meet me at Rosalie's locker. She's not here yet either," I said. "Okay, great! Thanks, Bella. Bye!" She chirped. We hung up at the same time. I made my way to Rosalie's locker. _She could already be there for all I know!_

She wasn't. _Of course... _I thought.

I pulled out my phone to see if I got a text from her while I was on the phone with Alice. Nope. I mean, I know she was with Emmett, but she knows that she was supposed to meet me here- I checked the time on my phone- ten minutes ago. For Alice, I made a exception, but come _on _already!

Whatever Alice was doing with Ms. Redman, the drama teacher, who happened to not like me very much due to my horrible acting experience, better be quick.

Just as I was going to go look for her, Rosalie showed up at her locker. "Hey," She said, breathless. Her hair was slightly wind-blown, and her long scarf fluttered behind her. "Hi..." I started. "Where were you?" I asked. She adjusted her scarf a bit. "No where..." She said. Emmett came around the corner then, and his eyes caught mine. He saw Rosalie first, and grinned, shaking his wet hair. When he saw me, his expression changed completly. He looked sheepish. He came up in from of me and draped his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. "Hey, Bella," He said nonchantly. I narrowed my eyes. _Come on,_ I thought. _I'm not that stupid._

"Hi," I said sharply at him. I glanced at Rose. "You were supposed to meet me here fifteen mintues ago," I stated plainly. She bit her lip. "Sorry..." She replied, glancing at her feet, her face slowly turning red.

"Where's Eddie?" Emmett said quickley, chaning the subject. _Oh, wait until he gets a kick out of this one!_ I thought. "He left," I said happily. Emmett looked confused. "Wh... _What_?" He asked. "Yeah," I continued. "He left. It was payback for every prank you pulled on him." Emmett shrugged. "Whatever," He said. "Later, babe," He told Rosalie, giving her a quick kiss and heading on down the hall.

When Emmett was gone, Rosalie glanced at me. "_Please_ don't be mad!" She pleaded. I was almost, almost furious, but not enough to forget about what was happening tonight. I sighed. "Fine..." I said. Rosalie perked up. "As long as you don't get mad at me for what I'm about to tell you." I knew that Rose didn't have much liking to Alice. "Promise," She agreed right away. I nodded. "Good," I started. "Because Alice is spending the night with us."

Rosalie stood silently, shocked. I tried to look as innocent as I could. "You're kidding, right?" She said. I shook my head. She looked like she was getting angrier by the second... And the times that she did get this angry, they weren't pretty. _At all. _"You said you wouldn't get mad. You promised," I said lightly. Rosalie groaned._ "Fine!"_ She snapped. "I won't be mad at you, but that doesn't mean I can't not like her," She said. I sighed. _"Fine,"_ I said. "But please, try to be nice." She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever." She opened up her locker and grabbed a few things before slamming it shut.

Alice came around the corner then. "Sorry I'm late!" She chirped happily. "It's okay," I said, digging my keys out of my pocket. "You ready?" I asked. Alice nodded. Rosalie was already half-way out the building. "...She okay?" Alice asked, still happy._ I just don't know about her,_ I thought. _She nice and all, but clueless... And mysterious. I'm inviting her over after only one week of knowing her... Well, a few days._ But still. I shook the thought out of my head and followed Rosalie to my truck, Alice right behind me.

The ride home was uncomfortable. And not just because Alice was crammed between me and Rosalie, but because of the silence. Rosalie fumed, her arms crossed and not meeting my eye. Alice sat happily, but seemed a bit alarmed, afraid that she might say the wrong thing. I simply just kept my eyes on the rode.

When we pulled up at my house, Rosalie swinged the door open and grabbed her bags, heading up to the front door. Alice slid out after her, her feet making a light thump after falling- she was so tiny, I'm suprised how she even climbed into my truck. I turned of the ignation and locked the doors behind me. Rosalie had already gotten the spare key from under the doormat, and was unlocking the door. Why she couldn't wait for me to unlock it was beyond me. She got the door unlocked just as I bounded up the porch steps. She threw her bag onto the couch in the living room, then went to the kitchen, in search of some food that she can actually eat. I knew how food was at her house. Gross, overly healthy and weird food. She didn't eat much there. At school, she would eat the lunches, even if they sometimes may be under-cooked or possibly gross, but it was better then what she had at home. Of course, she barley ate lunch today because she was too busy talking with Emmett. _Oh well,_ I thought. _Let the girl live a little!_

I followed Rosalie into the kitchen, and Alice followed me. "Rose, maybe we should wait until tonight, when Charlie's asleep and when we're watching movies," I suggested lightly. Rosalie snapped her head towards me. "You've been to my house. I pratically starve to death there. And I barely ate lunch today," She said plainly. "Fine," I said, putting my hands up in surrender. I then searched around for a few things to eat myself. Alice stood quietly back in the distance. She was new to this. Rosalie and I have done this pratically ever other weekend since sixth grade.

Once we were loaded with provisions; three cans of Coke, Oreo Cakesters, Sunchips, and strawberries, we headed toward the living room and dumped them on the coffee table. Rosalie plopped down on the couch, kicked off her tall chocolate Ugg's, and propped her feet up on the coffee table, but thankfully away from all the food. I knew she couldn't do this at home, so I dind't mind her doing it... But she wasn't really able to do anything at home. I knew her routine during the weekend. Wake up, eat a mega-light breakfast of plain yogurt, go to the gym with her mom for an hour, go back home and change into something really nice- and usually uncomfortable-, go to her mother's work in Port Angeles, go home, eat a light dinner of some health-freak salad, and go to bed. Get up the next morning and do it all over again.

I sat down next to Rosalie and mimicked her movements out of habit. "Come sit with us," I said, patting a space next to me- and away from Rosalie- on the couch for Alice. She reluctanly came over and sat next to me, crossing her legs and watching Rose out of the corner of her eye. She looked pretty relaxed. Of course, if Alice wasn't here, she would be chattering away and giggling. Things that we didn't really see much of. Rose grabbed a cakester and tried to twist the cookie part off, like a regular oreo. It didn't work. She popped it in mouth anyway.

"So, uhm, what's the plan for tonight?" Alice asked reluctanly. I faced her, and even thought she sounded nervous, she actually looked excited. Curious.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, and I knew she was about to say something. She didn't though. I could only imagine what would come out of her mouth. I shrugged. "Well, a lot of the times we just talk and relax until Charlie comes home. Then we eat dinner- usually I cook, or we order pizza or Chiniese takeout- then we're just up in my room on the computar or listening to music until Charlie goes to bed. Once we're sure he's asleep, we head downstairs to watch tons of movies, make prank calls, do each others hair and nails, and pig out of junk food," I replied honestly. Alice nodded, a slow smile spreading across her lips. "Okay," She said, nodding. _"Cool." _She had a slight shine of joy in her eyes. I guess I never really knew- and still don't- about her.

"So why'd you move here?" Rosalie asked suddenly. I was shocked she would say that. I know that she can be like that... But now? I shot her a dark glance, and she she shrugged. "Just wondering," She added. "It's okay," I said quietly. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Alice acknowledged my statement with a small smile. "It's okay," She said. "My parents just sort of divorced last minute, just before school started, and my mom got full custody of me, and she decided that she wanted to finally open her business instead of just having it online. She just wanted something out of the way, and good for me. When she heard about Forks, she thought it was perfect," She said. I found myself surprised. I think Rosalie was too. Alice didn't look like the type to have fighting- or divorced- family. _Is that what made her so quirky? Or is that just how she is?_ I wondered.

_"Oh,"_ Rosalie said lightly. I'm sure Alice was able to tell the surprise in her voice. "Well, uhm... What time is Charlie coming home?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject. I shrugged, glancing up at the clock. "Soon, I guess. We should get this stuff cleaned up." I stood up, grabbing the uneaten strawberries, the empty cakesters, and the opened bag of Sunchips. I threw away the empty packages, and put away the rest. Rosalie followed behind with the empty cans of Coke, and Alice followed her, watching Rosalie's every movie with caution... And curiousity.

Charlie came home then, just in time. I could smell fresh, greasy pizza in the hall. At least I wouldn't have to cook. "Girls?" He called. "I'm home." He came into the kitchen, putting the boxes on the table. "Hi," Rosalie and I said in unison. "You must be Alice," Charlie said. "I am!" Alice chirped happily, holding out her hand. Charlie shook it reluctanly, casting me a glance.

Dinner and waiting for Charlie to go to bed was uneventful. We ate pizza, talked with Charlie, then headed upstairs to watch music videos and go through my closet. Of course. Once Charlie stuck his head in telling us he was going to bed, and that we should be a bit quiet, we said our good-nights and headed downstairs, hands full of hair and nail supplies. We set them on the coffee table, and then as Rose popped in a DVD, Alice and I went to get a few things from the kitchen. I got two bowls; one full buttery popcorn, the other full of M&M's, and Alice got the supplies for sundaes. We went back into the living room just as the credits for Zombieland came on. I laughed. "Zombieland? _Really_?" I asked Rosalie. She shrugged, stifling a giggle. "I thought of it last minute; remember the first time we watched it?" We burst into giggles. Rosalie stopped when she realized Alice was here. "Yeah," She said coldly. "Zombieland. Unless you have a better idea?" She looked at me, then locker her eyes on Alice, her eyes a death stare. "Zombieland is fine," I piped up.

We watched the movie in some-what silence. Rosalie was the quietest. Only talking about something in the movie, asking someone to pass her something, or to tell me something. She didn't talk to Alice- or even acknowledge her- once. About half was through the movie, and around twelve-thirty, I got up. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable," I said, motioning to my jeans. It's kind of hard to stay awake comfortably all night with jeans on. Rosalie and Alice nodded. I started heading out of the room and towards the stairs quietly, and stopped midway. I watched Rosalie and Alice, seeing only the silhouette's against the bright screen of the TV. The middle- where I was sitting- was empty of course, and the eerie silence of them and the movie playing made it only weirder. I felt like I was watching a black and white movie.

I started up the stairs, and once I reached my room, I could hear the faintest of murmurs from downstairs. _What were they talking about? Would Rosalie get angry and raise her voice? Was Alice nervous being with her? Or are they just curious about the movie?_ Those and more kept rushing through my mind. I just didn't know what to think of it. I didn't know what could happen within the few moments that I'm gone... Rosalie isn't very fond of Alice, so I knew that things might not go well... In fact, they could go wrong. _Very wrong._ I could only hope...

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**This is the LONGEST chapter so far(: Over 4,500 words!**

**There won't be another update until August: i'm going to my cousins house for the rest of summer. Sorry!**

**-Gabby(:**


End file.
